survivalapocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Raider's Heaven
Hello. And welcome, to raiders heaven. Here we post tips and stuff for raiding your enemies. So, let’s start. VOCABULARY (Important for Raiders): Firefights- Small and Quick Gun fights between Colonies. Raid Wars- When two or more Colonies frequently raid each other for power. Raid- Attack People/ Take items for personal gain Raiders should usually have a base, but this lowers your chances as others who have been raided by you know what to do, so, I wouldn’t recommend this one, but what I DO recommend is to be a Sea Hermit, where you live on the sea. It will be harder for your enemies to attack you, you can survive on fish for food and you can grow things, maybe pumpkin pie because some objects also improve thirst. Anyway. Here’s what you should have in your inventory: At least 1 Oil Drum, which you can make out of 3 Burning metal and 3 Gasoline. They blow up on contact with fire. 1 Faulty Lighter/Plastic Lighter At least 1 Wooden Barricade At least 1 870 MCS (You can find these in crates, they are shotguns.) And maybe a spare gun. As A Solo Raider As a Solo Raider it will be harder than a colony raider, due to the fact in colonies there are more people, but you need more food, water and resources. (Guns, wooden barricades, Oil Drums etc.) A lot of people tend to become Solo Raiders because other players, all they want to do Is show off a fantastic base and survive, other than have fun like us raiders. Raiders have heart thumping out-of-your-chest moments, like when you’re attacking a whole colony as 1. My advice is to always have a 870 MCS, because usually raiders fight up close and the 870 MCS is the master weapon for close combat. The only let down is if your enemy is running around like a maniac, each bullet only does -10 health, so it’s not very good, so If you think someone will run round like a maniac, get a Pistol and get a lot of ammo because they seem to run out quickly when you are manually using rapid fire. As A Colony: Colonies are easier to attack than solo raiders, but require more resources and care, also you don’t get the heart thumping reactions like from Solo Raiding. This happens because you are around other people who will protect you. Usually it’s the leaders and the most important people doing all the work. I would recommend a Rifle for this one, maybe a Pistol but I’d say a Rifle, but if you’re up for a challenge and you really don’t care that you might shoot your team-mates get the 870 MCS. Tutorial on Oil Drums: Oil Drums are basically heavy duty bombs, they are for very experienced raiders and require a lot of attention. These great bombs do giant damage to gates, walls and buildings. They can be set off when placed near fire. These are good for if you’ve got a big building that’s all locked up and stuff. Highly protected. These really are a heck of amazing stuff. What you do: 1. Get an Oil Drum, you can do this by getting 3 Burning Metal + 3 Gasoline. Quite easy to create. 2. Get a Wooden Barricade. 3. Get a Faulty Lighter/Plastic Lighter, which ever one you prefer. 4. Go up to a gate, get your Wooden Barricade and put it on the door, set the Barricade on fire with your Lighter. 5. Place the Oil Drum next to the Wooden Barricade. They usually blow up in about 2 or 1 second, if it doesn’t work you need to do this again. Fire is glitching right now… 6. If you see carefully the main door (White bit) sets on fire, stopping others from escaping. Did it work? Well done!! WARNING: Can/ Usually Will lead to Firefights and Raid Wars Fire: Fire used to be the main tool for raiding. It isn’t very popular anymore due to a lot of buildings being fire-proof. It still works and it is a traditional raiding tool. What to do: 1. Get a Wooden Barricade 2. Get a Faulty Lighter/Plastic Lighter 3. Put the Barricade up to a flammable item/building. 4. Light it! 5. Watch the fireworks and all the people screaming “WHO DID THAT?!” xD WARNING: May lead to Firefights and Raid Wars Sniping: Sniping is a raiding tool I made up with my friend. We got scoped rifles and crouched on the roof of the warehouse. We zoomed in on people and shot them. Usually in two shots we shot them, but we always aimed for the head. It would take around 3 shots if you weren’t shooting on the head. What to do: 1. Create a scoped rifle, click here on how to do this. 2. Get on a high building near a lot of players, maybe a colony or something. 3. Press Q, make sure your not first-person. 4. You are now zoomed in. If you not in the right place press Q again and hover your mouse over where you want to shoot and press Q again. 5. Shoot the players in the head 2 times (Or 3 if you didn’t shoot them on the head)! 6. Occasionally crouch behind a wall or something to avoid attacks. (You cannot shoot while behind a wall.) Assault Raiding: This one’s sort of tricky, I (Khdog73) use this method a lot while raiding. What you do is just arm you and your colony (if you have one) very well with shotguns, rifles, Pistols (and AK-47s if available) are suggested. You will also need a wooden barricade, a lighter (any type) and an oil drum (more if you want to destroy the enemies base completely). Break in, and start shooting enemies. The enemies will shoot back, probably with pistols and rifles, maybe a shotgun or two. Once the area is secure (no enemies left alive, a few guards at the entrance, and a few hostages left alive, but guarded), start taking what you want and destroy what you don’t (like forges, mills, Water filtration systems, etc). The Number One rule is NO SHOOTERS LEFT ALIVE (Meaning, if someone shot at you, kill them, if they didn’t, have them guarded until you’re finished). Once you’re finished, kill off any hostages you had. But before you kill them, warn them not to attack, or you’ll destroy everything again. NOTES ON ASSASSULT METHOD: It is suggested that you have at leave one sniper, or a large colony number, assault raiding can be dangerous with a small colony. WARNING: This Can lead to multiple Firefights and a massive Raid War Thieving Method This method is slightly easier than the others due to the fact of no enemies (sometimes low amounts) in the area. I’m going to tell you how How It’s Done First, you need a weapon and a quiet way into your enemies base. Remember: CROWBARS AND METAL BARS AREN’T WEAPONS FOR RAIDS!!!!!! Once you get in, sneak past security and any/all troops standing guard. Steal only a little/ what you need. This method isn’t as fun as Assault Raiding, but it’s safer. There’s risks too. If you’re caught, you could be killed, robbed, or made into a slave. Be careful. WARNING: This method can lead to Firefights/ Raid Wars Highway Raiding Also called “Robbing”, “Mugging”, et cetera, it is probably one of the easiest ways to raid with no problems (besides gaining enemies). How it’s Done Simply get a good gun such as a Rifle, AK-47, Shotguns, et cetera, and walk/run around until you find a traveler. Pull out the gun and say something like “Give me what you got or get blown away”. Usually, if you have a good enough gun, the traveler will be intimidated, and give you some items or run. If they run, shoot at them til they die. If they don’t have anything, kill them. This is a good method during Colony Wars, which are also called “Fire Fights” and “Raid Wars”. You will usually get good items, and pretty much leave the traveler for dead. Another tip is to Shoot the traveler (not to kill, but to hurt) to show them you have ammo and you mean business. Ammo is power in the Highway Man life. WARNING: Sometimes you will come across a traveler who will have a better weapon than you and shoot you to death before you can kill them. This Method can lead to Firefights and Raid Wars Stealth Raiding Stealth raiding is a newer way to raid. It’s pretty much where you join a noob and pretty much jack his stuff. Make sure that they don’t know how to make a gun. This trick also works on really small colonies (colonies of up to 3, without you). If you want, you can take all you need, and kill your “allies”, or you can just steal when no one’s there. Be careful!